


The apprentice and the Avatar

by 786



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Redemption, F/M, Humor, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/786/pseuds/786
Summary: In a galaxy not too far away , Darth Vader and his only apprentice Revan Skywalker chase a ship believed to be piloted by a Jedi . During the chase , a Hyperspace accident sends them to an unknown planet where they are ' separated ' . Revan crosses paths with a certain Avatar while Vader is captured and taken captive by a certain green eyed captain of the city guard but that's not his greatest surprise . His greatest surprise is that HE HAS HIS HUMAN FORM BACK .
Relationships: Darth Vader / Kuvira, Korra (Avatar)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The apprentice and the Avatar

Dev Patel as Revan Skywalker

Zendaya as Korra

Naomi Scott as Kuvira


End file.
